christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Twelve Gauge Valentine
Twelve Gauge Valentine was a southern metalcore band based out of Bastrop and Monroe, Louisiana in the United States. The band originated in 2003 and released an EP and a studio album in their career, being signed to Sound vs. Silence and Solid State Records. The band had toured with several different acts, including Haste the Day,"Concert Review: From Autumn to Ashes w/ Haste the Day, It Dies Today, Alesana, Twelve Gauge Valentine (May 5, 2007)". Blog Critics. May 5, 2007. Retrieved on January 2, 2019. War of Ages,"Twelve Gauge Valentine DVD". YouTube. Retrieved on January 2, 2019."Twelve Gauge Valentine, War Of Ages, etc. tour". Lambgoat. Retrieved on January 2, 2019."Society's Finest, Anam Cara, War of Ages, Twelve Gauge Valentine tour". Lambgoat. Retrieved on January 2, 2019. Demise of Eros, Maylene and the Sons of Disaster,"Maylene and the Sons of Disaster/Inhale Exhale/Twelve Gauge Valentine tour". AbsolutePunk. Retrieved on January 2, 2019. Inhale Exhale, Anam Cara, Once Nothing,"Twelve Gauge Valentine, Gwen Stacy, etc. tour". Lambgoat. Retrieved on January 2, 2019. Gwen Stacy, Society's Finest, The Handshake Murders,"Twelve Gauge Valentine breaks-up". Metal Underground. Retrieved on January 2, 2019. and Memphis May Fire. History The band formed in 2003, with the lineup of Jon Green on Vocals, Josh White and Josh Gross on Guitars, Jonathon Cooper on Bass, and Jonathon Webster on Drums. The band released a demo that year. Two years later, in 2005, the band recorded an EP, Exclamationaire, which was released through Sound vs Silence.Hopkin, Kenyon. "Twelve Gauge Valentine". AllMusic. Retrieved on January 3, 2019. In 2006, Gross departed from the band, with White taking over Guitars as a whole and recorded their debut album, Shock Value, which was released through Solid State Records. Following the release of the album, Kyle Snellenberger joined the band as their new Guitarist. However, by the start of 2007, Snellenberger, White, and Webster would depart from the band. With their departures, Cooper and Green hired on Josh Fife, Green's brother, as a Guitarist, with Michael Watson taking over Drums and Derek Thomas took on second Guitars. Jake Campbell took over for Thomas shortly thereafter. The band moved to Tampa Bay, Florida in Fall 2007 to write a new album."Biography - Twelve Gauge Valentine". Sound vs Silence. Retrieved on January 3, 2019. However, shortly after the band moved locations, the band performed their final tour with The Handshake Murders and Memphis May Fire. As of 2008, the band has not been active."Twelve Gauge Valentine". Alternative Press. November 21, 2007. Retrieved on January 3, 2019. The band was dropped by Solid State Records, with the members seeming to go their own way. Members Last Known Lineup * Jon Green - Vocals (2003-2008) * Josh Fife - Guitars (2007-2008) * Jake Campbell - Guitars (2007-2008) * Jonathan Cooper - Bass (2003-2008) * Michael "Milky" Watson - Drums (2006-2008) Former * Josh Gross - Guitars (2003-2005) * Josh "Rocket" White - Guitars (2003-2007) * Kyle Snellenberger - Guitars (2007) * Derek Thomas - Guitars (2007) * Jonathan Webster - Drums (2003-2006) Discography Studio album * Shock Value (2006) EP * Exclamationare (2005) Demo * Demo (2003) References Category:Christians in a band Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Southern Metal Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Solid State Records artists Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:United States Bands